


Kids

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: drabylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-22
Updated: 2008-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin hates kids on principle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Season One  
> Written for LJ's drabylon community  
> Photo Prompt: Gus, in Brian's arms, gazing adoringly up at Justin

Justin's experience with children has heretofore been limited to one Molly Louise Taylor.

Like most teenage boys, he despises his little sister.

She snoops through his shit, whines all the fucking time, totally gets her own way, and mocks him relentlessly. He's tempted to lock her in the closet when he's forced to baby-sit, except the crafty little brat probably has the Child Services number memorized.

Based on Molly's example, Justin hates all kids on principle.

Except sometimes Gus looks up at him, eyes wide and trusting, and he melts a little inside.

He thinks: maybe kids aren't so bad.


End file.
